Swept Away/Transcript
Thurston: Well everyone. I'm afraid we have no other choice. Panic and... Ono: Stop! You can't run! (ZEBRAS STRAINING) Thurston: (SIGHS) We can still panic. Kion: You don't need to panic. We just have to figure out how to get you unstuck. Thurston: I simply don't understand. There used to be a river here. But now everything is so dry. Fuli: That's because it's the dry season. Thurston: Ah the dry season. I see. But where'd all the water go? Fuli: (SIGHS) Maybe it panicked and ran. Bunga: You know what we could really use? Some rain. Thurston: Oh yes. Capital idea. Fuli: Well obviously. (SIGHS) Is no one listening to me? Beshte: We need to hurry Kion. This mud's gettin' drier by the second. If it dries up completely, we'll never get all these zebras out! Kion: Actually all we need is one dark cloud. Ono: You mean like that one? Fuli: What are you thinking Kion? Kion: I'm thinking Bunga's right. We need it to rain. Fuli: Okay...So where are we gonna get rain from? Kion: The Roar. Fuli: (GASPS) Kion: It's made it rain before. Bunga: What? This I gotta see! Do it Kion! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Kion: Okay. Everyone prepare to get wet. (DEEP BREATH) (ROARS) (THUNDER RUMBLING) Bunga: The Roar can make it rain! Un-Bunga-lievable! Fuli: Ugh. That's fine all right. (THUNDER RUMBLING) Ono: Hapana! Thurston: (GRUNTING) Oh! Huzzah! Beshte: Nice job on the rain Kion. Kion: Thanks Beshte. Fuli: (SHIVERS) Now if only there was a Roar to make it stop. Bunga: It'll stop any second. (THUNDER RUMBLING) Bunga: (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) See? Beshte: Poa! This is great! The ground is really thirsty. Ono: The ground might be thirsty Beshte. But it's so dry it can't absorb all this water. And there's nowhere for it to go. Fuli: Oh it's going somewhere all right. Look! Ono: Hapana! (WHIMPERS) Kion: Lion Guard! We gotta get these zebra to safety! Fuli! Round up the zebras! Beshte! See if you can block the water! Beshte: You got it Kion! Fuli: This way! Huwezi! Thurston: I don't understand. You said it was the dry season. Zebras: (BOTH STRAINING) Beshte: (PANTING) Zebras: (BOTH GASP) Beshte: (STRAINING) Beshte: Twende...Ki... Bo...Ko! Whoa! (GRUNTS) Poa. That was the craziest water slide ever! Right guys? Guys? Wait...I'm in the Outlands. I better get back to the Pride Lands and make sure everyone else is okay. Kion: Anybody hurt? Zebra: Nope. We're okay. Thurston: Yes. Ono: See? You didn't have to panic and run. Thurston: Hmm. You're right. Zebras remember that for next time. Panicking was enough. Ono: (SIGHS) Bunga: That was un-Bunga-lievable Kion!The Roar made it rain! Kion: Yeah. But it was a lot more rain than I was expecting. Good job blocking that wave Beshte. Beshte? Bunga: Hey Big B? Where you hiding? Big B? Big B! Fuli: How'd we manage to lose a whole hippo? Kion: All that water. It must've swept him away! Beshte? Fuli: Washed away? Bunga: Nah... He's Big B! You know... Big. Ono: Then again that was an awful lot of water. And it was moving awfully fast. Kion: Hevi Kabisa. I should have thought of that before I used the Roar. Bunga: But you saved the zebras. Kion: Let's just hope Beshte's okay. Bunga: 'Course he's okay. He's Big B. He's gotta be okay! Uh he is gonna be okay right? Kion: Ono take a look and see if you can spot him. Ono: Affirmative! Come on Beshte. Where are you? Beshte: Phew. It's really hot! The sun's gonna burn me if I'm not careful. I better find some shade. The riverbed might be the fastest way home... But at least this way I'll be able to find some shade and see more of the Outlands! (UPBEAT MUSIC PLAYING) :¶ Poa! That sun is hot :¶ Got to keep moving Long way to walk :¶ Can't see shelter I've looked a lot :¶ No time to waste No place to stop :¶ 'Cause one thing hard way I've learnt :¶ If I'm out in the sun too long I get burned :¶ Loving every bit of this welcome breeze :¶ But what I need is shady trees :¶ But it's okay and it's all right :¶ I'll push it along till Pride Land's in sight :¶ Need a break Take a rest real soon :¶Till then I'll be singing this tune :¶ Gotta look on the bright side! :¶ This shining sun will never get me down :¶ Gotta look on the bright side! :¶ A happy song will help me get around :¶ Flood plains would be great right now :¶ How about clouds of rain come down? :¶ Even a shadow that will hit the ground :¶ Not a place that's to be found :¶ Wait a minute I think I've found a place :¶ Great rock space I can take a break :¶ Love the scenery I mean to say :¶ But got to stay safe while I'm on my way :¶ Gotta look on the bright side! :¶ A long way home :¶ Got lots of things to see :¶ Gotta look on the bright side! :¶ Spirits high is how I'll always be :¶ Phew! Now that hit the spot :¶ Catch my breath and rest and cool off :¶ Stretch my leg Step I can't stop :¶ Home on my mind Time to move on :¶ Pride Lands bound. Be home with ease :¶ Love that sun. But love shade and trees :¶ Back real soon. Had time to breathe :¶ Found that shelter! No burns for me :¶ Gotta look on the bright side! :¶ This shining sun will never get me down :¶ Gotta look on the bright side! :¶ A happy song will help me get around :¶ Gotta look on the bright side! :¶ The long way home has lots of things to see :¶ Gotta to look on the bright side! :¶ Spirits high is how I'll always be Fuli: Who knows how far the rushing water took him. Kion: At least we know what direction he went. Fuli: Yeah that's good I guess. Unless that direction was the Outlands. Ono: No sign of Beshte. And the water's already drying up. Hippos don't do so well in the sun without any water or mud to cover their skin. Kion: Then we've gotta find him fast. Come on! Ono: Wait for me. Beshte: (SIGHS) That's better. Shupavu: What are you doing in the Outlands hippo? Beshte: Huh? Oh. Hey there little lizard. I'm just looking for shade on my way back to the Pride Lands. Njano: We could use you for shade! Beshte: (CHUCKLES) Yeah. I bet you could! Female Skink: We can help you find more shade if you like. Beshte: You can? Shupavu: Of course we can. Beshte: Poa! Like my dad says "You can make friends wherever you go." Shupavu: (CHUCKLES) How sweet. Now follow me. Ono: He's got to be around here somewhere. (GROANS) Better tell Kion. I looked all over the Outlands and there's no sign of him. I feel terrible. Kion: Don't beat yourself up Ono. This is my fault not yours. (SIGHS) He's out there all alone. Wait. Beshte's probably the only hippo in the Outlands. So even if we can't find him, we should find signs of him. Ono, could you look for hippo prints? If we find those they should lead to Beshte. Ono: I wasn't even looking for footprints. You got it Kion! Fuli: And maybe you and I can track him by scent.(SNIFFING) Kion: Good thinking Fuli. (BOTH SNIFFING) Bunga: You smell him? (SNIFFING) I don't smell him. (INHALES DEEPLY) (BREEZE BLOWS) Bunga: Whoa! What is that smell? (EXCLAIMS) Fuli: (SIGHS) That's you Bunga. Bunga: (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) Oh yeah. (SNIFFING DEEPLY) Pure Bunga. Kion: Bunga why don't you stay downwind of us so we can track Beshte without any...Interference. Bunga: Hmm. Got it. I know! I can shout for him so he knows we're looking for him!(SHOUTS LOUDLY) Beshte! Beshte! Beshte! Fuli: Oh yeah. That's much less annoying. (SNIFFING) Bunga: Beshte! Beshte! Janja: It don't matter what he says. You two always gotta listen to me. Cheezi: You got it boss. Chungu: What'd he say? Cheezi: He said listen to me. Chungu: Uh Cheezi? I was listening to you. Cheezi: Not me-me. Him-me. Chungu: Who me? Ushari: So sad. Njano: Psst. Ushari! Ushari: I'm right here. Njano: Yeah well I got a secret you might wanna know Janja: Secret? Njano: That hippo from the Lion Guard is stuck in the Outlands. Alone. Ushari: Is he now? Njano: Shupavu's keeping an eye on him right now. Janja: Who cares about a hippo? Scar: I care. Janja: Oh yeah! Yeah! I care tons! Cheezi: Me too! Chungu: Uh... why do we care? Scar: Because if the Lion Guard's strongest is alone in the Outlands it's the perfect opportunity to eliminate him! Ushari: Yes. It will weaken the Lion Guard. Scar: Correct Ushari. And then you hyenas will get to eat whatever you like in the Pride Lands. Cheezi: Whatever we want? Chungu: Yum! Janja: First we gotta take out Beshte. Chungu: But he's the strongest. How are we supposed to do that boss? Janja: Don't call me "boss" in front of the boss. Scar: In case you fools haven't noticed it's the dry season. Too much sun makes hippos weak. Since Beshte already seems to trust you skinks we can use that to our advantage. I have a plan. Janja: Listen to him boys he has a plan. Chungu: Him you? Or Him-him? Ushari: Just listen. Scar always has a plan! Big plans! Scar: Correct. Big plans indeed. Now here's what I want you to do. Beshte: Thanks again for finding me shade. The Pride Lands are all the way on the other side of Rocky Plateau. But I don't think I can make it across without getting burned. Njano: I got ya covered! Literally! I know a shortcut. Through the caves under Rocky Plateau. Beshte: You do? Shupavu: And you're sure that's the right way to go? Njano: Sure I'm sure. It'll keep Beshte outta the sun so he won't burn. Trust me. Beshte: That'd be Poa. Let's go. Njano: The cave's this way. Follow me. Beshte: Who knew folks were so helpful in the Outlands? Lucky I found you guys. I mean lucky you found me. Whew! Let's go. Shupavu: Yes. Totally lucky. Njano: This way. Janja: He's falling for it! (LAUGHS) This plan's gonna work out great. Cheezi: I dunno Janja. Your plans don't usually work out so good. Janja: This ain't my plan fur-brain remember? It's Scar's. Cheezi: Oh yeah right. Chungu: Then maybe it will work. Janja: Exactly! Hey! (SIGHS) Never mind. Come on fur-brains. Let's get over to Rocky Plateau. We got work to do. (LAUGHING) Fuli: (SNIFFING) I thought I had him but... Kion: (SNIFFING) Yeah I'm not having much luck tracking him either. Fuli: It's hard to smell somebody's scent when it's been washed away by so much water. Kion: (SIGHS) I hope Ono's having better luck. Ono: Come on Beshte... Where did you go? Those look like...Hippo prints! Of course! Beshte went into the cave to get out of the sun! Kion! Kion! I know where Beshte went! Kion: You found him? Ono: Not exactly. Just follow me. His tracks lead in here. Kion: Nice work Ono. Bunga: Whoa! Look at that! Fuli: What is it? Bunga: Big B...He has really big feet! Fuli: Because he's a hippo Bunga. Bunga: Oh yeah. Kion: Beshte must have gone in to get shelter from the sun. Come on! Beshte: So are we getting close to the end of the caves? Njano: Oh we're getting close to the end all right. (SNICKERS) Shupavu: You got a plan right? Njano: Oh yeah. Hurry up. Beshte: (INHALES) Okay. (GRUNTS) Phew! That was a tight squeeze. Uh-oh. Hey little skinks? I think we made a wrong turn somewhere. This is a dead end. Janja: You got that right! (LAUGHS) Beshte: Janja! Cheezi: And us! Chungu: Hello! Beshte: Skinks! You gotta get outta here! Back the way we came before the hye... Janja: Now! (CHUNGU AND CHEEZI GRUNTING) Beshte: Little skinks! Look out! Uh-oh. Janja: That's right! You're trapped! And we got lots more rocks up here! (LAUGHING) But not for long! Beshte: At least those little skinks got away safe. Chungu: But I thought the skinks was with us? Janja: The hippo don't know that! Come on we got more rocks to push! (GRUNTING) Beshte: Oh boy! I don't think I want to be around when that rock hits! I just gotta unblock the entrance. Twende Kibokoooo! (ECHOING) Twende Kiboko... ALL: Beshte! (GRUNTING) Bunga: Beshte! Bunga! Not helping! Beshte: Bunga? Bunga: It's not huh? Kion: Beshte, glad to hear you're okay. Beshte: Thanks Kion. But uh... I've kind of got a "hyenas and falling rock" situation here. They're pushing down rocks from an opening to Rocky Plateau. And I'm pretty sure they're trying to hit me! Ono: I know where that is! I flew over it while I was looking for Beshte. Kion: Hang in there Beshte! We'll handle those hyenas! Beshte: Okay... But hurry. I'm runnin' outta places to go! Kion: Let's go! Till the Pride Lands end... ALL Lion Guard defend! Ono: This way! Kion: Ono wait! We can't just fly up there. Fuli: You can't but I can get pretty close to flying. Huwezi! Kion: Follow her. Chungu: (LAUGHING) Heh-heh. That one hit real loud. This is fun! Janja: Who cares how loud it is fur-brain? Hit the hippo! Cheezi: We could if he'd stop moving. Chungu: Hey Beshte. Maybe you could hold still a second? Beshte: I don't think so. Janja: Ha! He's running outta room! Now for the big one. (GRUNTING) Beshte: Uh-oh. Janja: (LAUGHING) One smooshed hippo comin' up! Kion: Not so fast Janja! Woah! Fuli! Try to keep that rock from falling in! Fuli: On it Kion! Totally on it. Janja: (SNARLS) Back away Janja. Chungu: Hey! Stop with the pecking! Ono: (GRUNTING) Chungu: Hey! Ono: (GRUNTING) Fuli: Beshte! Get out of there! Beshte: Twende Kiboko! Kion: Thought you could hurt one of the Lion Guard did you? Janja: Oh? Is the hippo down there one of the Lion Guard? I had no idea. (FORCED LAUGH) We were just havin' some fun. So I got nowhere to run eh cub? Kion: Actually you can have all the room you need. (ROARS) Bunga: I never get tired of that. No rain this time though. Oh well. Least we got rid of the hyenas and saved Big B. Fuli: Bunga! Ono: Beshte! Bunga: Big B? Beshte: Boy that last rock sure was a doozy huh? (ALL SIGH) Bunga: I thought I was gonna have to be Big B from now on. Beshte: Nah... I'm still here. Hyenas: (YELLING) Janja: So much for that plan. Cheezi: I guess Scar's plan worked out as good as one of yours. (LAUGHING) Huh Janja? Chungu: Think he's gonna be mad? Janja: You know maybe we don't gotta go right back to the volcano. Ushari: Janja? Hyenas? Scar wants to see you. Now. And he's not happy. Janja: (GULPS) Oh boy. Kion: Beshte I'm so sorry I got you swept into the Outlands. Beshte: That's okay Kion. It's not like you did it on purpose. You were helping the zebras. Bunga: Yeah and it all worked out great. Plus we got to see all the hyenas go flying! Kion: (CHUCKLES) Beshte: Yeah and that never would've happened if you guys hadn't come to look for me. Kion: You can always count on us Beshte. Bunga: You know it Big B. Beshte: Ow. Bunga: Ooh. You really did get burned out there. Beshte: Yeah. It's good to be home. Where there's lots of shade. And mud! Oh yeah! Gotta love it! Fuli: (SIGHS) Do we? Rest of the Lion Guard: (LAUGHING) Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Transcripts